fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Sakamaki Izayoi
Summary Izayoi Sakamaki is the main protagonist of the series "Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo?" Izayoi is a young teenage boy and currently one of the leading members of the Name community. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Origin: Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Age: 19 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Light Manipulation (Aurora Pillar allows Izayoi to create constructs of light and even shape Light at a whim), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can attack beings on a Sub-Atomic scale and can manipulate molecues), Perception Manipulation (Can manipulate others senses or outright remove them), Power Nullification (His gift has the ability to negate, destroy or disable a person's superpowers), Acausality (Is immune to the aspects of Causality), Causality Manipulation & Fate Manipulation (Aurora Pillar is described as a gift that can change Fate and reverse causality at a will), Conceptual Manipulation (Another Comsology embodies Human Cosmology and History), Existence Erasure (Erased Maxwell from existence, completely nullifying his attacks), Immortality (Type 8, As long as Human History and Comsology exists, Izayoi remains. As long as the world is in saving Izayoi Sakamaki will remain until his goal in complete), Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment and representation of Human Salavation. His Gift, Another Comsology is the embodiment of Human Comsology {I.E The Multiverse}). Immunity Towards Most Natural/Supernatural Influences (Mind, Soul, Age, Spatial, Causality, Probability, Empathy, Pain, Time, Conceptual and Reality Manipulations), Immunity to convenentional weapons (Sun Authority: Leo makes his skin impenetratable by any type of blade, even if it borders on conceptual damage, or any type of human weaponry), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from a pebble shoved to the right side of his head in the spin-off manga) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '''(His clash with Azi Dahaka contained enough force to destroy All Creation. His Aurora Pillar is also embodiment of the entire cosmology that humanity possessed, which contains Infinite Universes. During the fight to death against His Highness, it was said that a weakened Izayoi's Aurora Pillar was still capable of crushing the Gods into dust. There’s only two ways to kill Gods: to prepare the method to overthrow them in the history that they choose to propagate their followers, or to use a strike that has the destructive power to completely wipe out a large part of the history of the verse) '''Speed: Infinite '''(With Override, the concept of time is separated from his body and allowed him to move at the speed to escape the universe. Surpassed the concept of the material world) '''Lifting Strength: Class G '''(Can lift a building and throw it at the Third Cosmic Velocity), likely '''farhigher Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ '''(His clash with Azi Dahaka would have destroyed all creation. In addition, it took Azi's Avesta to tank Izayoi's Aurora Pillar. In addition, his Aurora Pillar was stated to be capable of killing Gods in their full glory, even when weakened) '''Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Survived the aftermath from the fight between him and Azi Dahaka which could destroy All Creation when he was heavilly injured, although Azi later explained that their powers cancelled each other out so that Izayoi could survive the blast . With Leo's Sun Authority he gained ability to immune towards all kinds of bladed-like weapons. Have tanked the Brahmaastra Replica spear which could override all concepts, overthrow Fate and destroy entire galaxies) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Was able to fight Azi Dahaka despite his organs got punctured and in near-death state due to battle with His Highness before) Range: Standard melee range, Universal to Multiversal+ with Aurora Pillar Standard Equipment: His headphones, the Blood Accelerator Device, Brahmaastra Replica (Handed from Kuro Usagi) Intelligence: Super Genius (Izayoi has shown he can solve very complex and hard to figure out puzzles, Has a Genius Level intellect and can make very complex strategies, Is a skilled brawler containing vast knowledge on fighting styles) Weaknesses: '''Izayoi is overconfident and tends not to go all out and holds back in his fights, especially with weak opponents. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Code Unknown: Not much is known about his ability as the Gift Card, a fragment of Laplace, could not categorize his ability and so named it Unknown. Despite this, he seems to know his power well, being able to gauge whether or not he can take an opponent. He can defeat those blessed with Divinity such as a water god and Weser, deflect a lance attack from the weakened Leticia, stop a sword attack from Laius, who is a descendant of the hero Perseus, with one finger and defeat the Kraken and Graea sisters, monsters that appeared in the legend of Perseus, with ease. Many people who have seen him fight have realized that his power is capable of destroying gifts. Black Rabbit also stated that his gift has the power to destroy heaven and earth, and later with a statement by Baron that it could even destroy the stars. This is shown during his battle with Algol and Black Percher, where he easily deflected their attacks. The force he emits behind his strength and speed is described in the Light Novels to be of the Third Cosmic Velocity or even faster than that ** It is revealed that the gift Izayoi possesses is the Third Perpetual Motion Machine in the form of nano machines sealed inside his body. * Aurora Pillar: A power that revolves around creating a light construct in the shape of a small pillar which then enlarges to the point of reaching skyward, he then swings it at his enemy. This is the true manifestation of Izayoi's power to destroy Gifts. Its power could defeat Divine Spirits, eliminate all of the stars in the night sky and annihilate everything in the material world. He has used it for four times: to destroy the pocket dimension Baron La Croix created, to destroy the huge dragon's heart, in his fight against Azi Dakaha - when the Aurora Pillar made contact with the Avesta created a vortex with power comparable to the collison between stars that could destroy All Creation and their clash reduced more than half of a volcano peak to nothing more than subatomic particles, the force unleashed from Aurora Pillar capable of absorbing the light of the stars and pierce through the veil of Little Garden, and finally in Volume 11 with the help from Baron La Croix, he erased Maxwell Demon Lord by his Aurora Pillar with only one shot. His Highness described it as a "Another Cosmology", the secret techniques of the pantheons of Gods to construct their own worlds - universes. Izayoi also made a compliment by himself that his Aurora Pillar is shape of a possessing cosmology of humanity. It has been hinted from Volume 2 when Izayoi managed to unleash his full power against Black Percher after she mocked Izayoi that he didn't have enough strength to destroy stars but Black Rabbit stopped him due to the plan and in Volume 5, during the fight between him and Saurian Demon King that if Izayoi used this trumpcard, he would not be able to control it enough to let Saurian survive the hit, it also should be noted that when Izayoi put up his Aurora Pillar even Azi Dahakagot shocked after saw it and he had to activated his Avesta to counter him, making the Aurora Pillar is extremely powerful and very dangerous even for the strong Demon Lords. * Sun Authority: Leo: A Sun Authority stated to be the power of the Fifth Western Zodiac, Leo. Leo's power is based on the myth of the Nemean Lion, a beast who was completely impenetrable to blades. This protection was grated to Izayoi and blessed him with the same defense against blades, thus making it possible for Izayoi to safely catch the Spear of Indra and throw it back. In Last Embryo 1, the Minotaur attacked Izayoi with Proto Keravnos but he was completely unharmed despite that a single strike from Proto Keravnos can surpass the concept of "slash". Respect Threads https://aminoapps.com/c/join-the-battle/page/item/izayoi-sakamaki/r5R3_04TqILe5MWKv5eQmomMjDMaQgn0rR Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Character Profiles Category:Characters Category:Mondaiji-Tachi Category:Light Novel Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Brawlers Category:Hax Category:Martial Artists Category:Messiahs Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Godslayers Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 2